Sebastian's Birthday
by CSMichaelis
Summary: It's Sebastian's birthday and his family has a surprise planned for him. A Michaelis family story


A/N: Today (Jan.26) would have been my father's birthday, sadly he passed away a few years ago. I'm writing this for him and No flames will be tolerated.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Rachel cried happily racing through the hall of the castle, her brothers followed close behind. Each child held a piece of folded paper.

The children found their father in the library talking to Lizzy.

"I win, I was very fast, I get to go first. Brothers, did you see me go?" The young princess grinned showing her tiny pointed teeth.

"Yes sister, we saw you, you are very fast, we love you." Evian said returning the smile. The boys clapped causing their sister to jump up and down excitedly.

"What's going on here dear ones?" Sebastian asked turning from his conversation and kneeling in front of his children.

"It's your turn Sister, you do it." Rowan encouraged.

"Thank you Brothers, you are nice to me." Rachel said giving a small courtesy. "I love you very much." She turned her attention to her father.

"Daddy, guess what!" She cried.

"Your mother ate all the chocolate?" Sebastian asked playfully.

"No, try again Daddy." Rachel giggled.

"Let's see then...Did Pluto break the castle again?"

"No. It is a happy thing, Puppy is not inside today but the kitties pushed mommy's favorite cup over. Do not worry daddy, it did not break,mommy is not sad."

"wonderful, I'm happy to hear that. Tell me little one, what is it?"

"It is your birthday, surprise daddy!" Rachel cried jumping up and lifting her arms above her head.

"They're so adorable!' Lizzy cooed.

"Well, that certainly is a surprise, how did you know?"

"Mama said so. Mama is very good at knowing things."

"We made birthday cards just for you. Happy Birthday Daddy, mine has a cake on it and mommy hugging you. Do you want me to read it to you?" Sebastian smiled.

"I would love to hear it." He replied.

"the outside says Happy birthday Daddy, but the inside says-" she unfolded her paper.

"Dear Daddy today is your birthday, it is a happy thing. I hope you are happy and that mommy gives you lots of hugs and kisses because you are happy when he does. I hope you have cake and presents and very happy things. You are my favorite daddy in the whole world and I love you very much, love and hugs, from your baby Rachel Ann." The child gave the paper to her father and hugged him.

"Thank you Princess, that was lovely." Sebastian returned the hug.

"Brother Rowan is next." Evian announced.

Rowan stepped forward grinning excitedly.

"My card for you has you sitting down with us, you are reading a story to us, see?" Rowan pointed to the stick figures on the page.

"You're the big one, I'm sitting on your lap, brother Evian and brother Vincent and having a snack in front of us, my sisters are the pink ones, they're dancing." Rowan explained.

"I see, but I can't help wondering if we're all there, where could your mother have gone?" Rowan 's grin widened as he opened the card and held it up to Sebastian. Two stick figures who appeared to be dancing both wearing pointed hats caught his eye.

"Mum is dancing with you. You like it when Mum dances with you so I made him do it, he's the blue one. You're so happy, can you see the smiles?"

"I can, it's beautiful, thank you my son." Rowan hugged his father.

"Brother Vincent, you can be next." Evian said stepping back to make room for his little brother.

"I made it all by myself dad. I made us and the kitties cuddling with you and this is our puppy. Mey-Rin is bringing the cake, do not worry dad. She will not drop it. Finny is over here, he has flowers and candy."

"Does he?"

"Oh yes, they are for you, that is what you give Mommy, even when it is not his birthday.

"Well that's very thoughtful, it's wonderful Vincent." Sebastian hugged him tightly.

"Now it is my turn dad. I made a picture and a letter." Evian said.

"I did something different, this is a photograph of our family, Mama said I could have it to give stick on the front. Mama is good and he loves you so much!"

"That's good to hear,it's always nice when you love the one you bond with."

"Yes, or it is not a happy thing."

"That's right."

"I wrote your letter inside, Mama helped me, it says..." Evian opened it. "Dear Dad, Happy Birthday, we love you very much and Mama is happy because you are here, we are happy too. Thank you for taking care of my Mama and my brothers and sisters and me too. I am happy to be your baby Evian because you are good. I like to have time with you and be nice with you. Thank you for showing me how to be good at taking care of our family, I hope you will be proud of me when I get big like you. I love you lots, your first baby, Evian."

He gave Sebastian the gift and received a hug.

"I've been proud of you and your siblings from the day your mother told me that you would be here, and I always will be. I'm very happy to have my six amazing children, each one of you have brought me such happiness." The children moved closer, wrapping their little arms around their father.

"We love you!" They said in unison.

"And I love all of you." Sebastian told them softly.

"How old are you now Daddy?"

"Older than I care to admit."

"Oh my!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Are you still older than mommy?"

"Yes princess, I will always be much older than your mother."

"forever?"

"Forever and always." He confirmed.

"Daddy, will mommy ever get big like you?"

"I'm afraid not, your mother will remain his current size.'

"oh dear, my poor mommy, is that why you give him extra hugs?" Sebastian chuckled.

"I give him hugs and kisses because I want him to know that I love him. Though I'm certain it helps with any height issues he may suffer from."

"That is good, I do not like it when my mommy is sad."

"Dad, can we please play with you for your birthday?"

"That would be a wonderful gift."

"Cousin Lizzy, do you want to play too?" Rowan asked.

"I think you should have this time with your daddy, I'll go see if your mother needs help with Kathryn and Angelina."

Evian took hold of Sebastian's hand and led him from the room.

"What do you want to play Daddy, something with the puppy?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I suppose we could for a bit." Sebastian said as the group made their way outside.

Lizzy smiled, she walked down the hall to the ball room and quietly opened the door.

"They're outside now." She announced.

"Good, can you pull the curtains closed in case they go past the window?" Ciel asked setting the box down next to Alois

"Of course, this is going to be so much fun." Lizzy said happily as she did as she was asked.

"Ann should be here soon, and Sebastian's father. My mother and father said they would help. Madam Red is watching Kathryn and Angelina...what am I missing?"Ciel asked.

"That you left Mey-Rin with the breakables." Alois replied.

"I did didn't I, I'll have to hope she didn't move them." Ciel disappeared from view.

"Do you think Sebastian's going to like his party?" Lizzy joined Alois on the floor and began to rummage through the box.

"I'm sure he will, Ciel knows what he's doing. Sebastian's going to be really happy when he sees." Lizzy pulled some streamers from the box and set to work on decorating.


End file.
